


合谋

by Shay_7



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_7/pseuds/Shay_7
Summary: 他于是伸手环上文俊辉的脖子，讨好的舔了舔他的唇角，“我更喜欢俊辉哥..”文俊辉笑起来，他当然知道他在骗自己，同样的话他也对尹净汉说过，就在办公室里，他当时就在隔壁。
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, 俊硕
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	合谋

**Author's Note:**

> 俊硕/包含汉硕情节/左右有意义/包养出轨

如何在一众不相上下的竞争者中脱颖而出，要足够漂亮，乖巧，也要适当叛逆。

当然如果产生了其他影响，后果也要自己承担。

“老地方1104，放学就来吧^ ^”

李硕珉收到信息的时候还有两节课才放学，他们这堂是公共课，偌大的阶梯教室里坐满了人，老师在讲台上对着教材和课件逐字逐句的念，说的底下睡倒了一片，李硕珉坐直了，又换了个方向继续趴下，盯着手机漆黑屏幕上的倒影开始发呆。

这一节课下课铃响起后他坐起来，戳了戳旁边的人，“我走啦，等下放学前点名记得帮我答。”徐明浩正插着一边耳机看电影，头也不回就点点头，“嗯嗯好，知道了。”  
李硕珉揉了一把他的头发，拎起来包就往教室外面走。

他用的借口一向都是去见男朋友，尽管两个月前和现在的男朋友可能不是一个，上午和晚上的男朋友可能也不是一个。徐明浩稍微明白点，成了他朋友里唯一知道他这些小动作的人，自然担下了帮他圆各种场面的重任。

李硕珉现在，说好听点，叫援助交际。通俗易懂了就是包养，就是在卖。

大学生一向在这个行列很受欢迎，他们年轻有活力，身体好样貌好，爱钱，懂事也听话。李硕珉正好就在其中，漂亮又很乖。虽然他并不缺钱。如果最开始可以说他是为了赚那一笔笔不菲的零用而做这个，现在倒完全不是了。

快乐的事是会让人上瘾的。

李硕珉先跑回宿舍洗了个澡，职业操守总是要有。他和徐明浩住了双人间，房间面积小了点，不过也足够两个人用。李硕珉一直没有回消息，他觉得也没必要，手机充上电就钻进了卫生间。

该做的都做好了再出来时也接近了放学的时间，李硕珉吹干头发，翻出来衣服还想怎么搭配比较好，然后又意识到又不是去约会，干脆地扯了白色打底随便套上。开学已经有几个月，晚上多少会有些凉，李硕珉想了想，又拿出件牛仔外套。

他来不及做别的了，头发软软的盖在额前，倒也足够清纯，是很多人喜欢的那类型。

李硕珉等车的时候摆弄着手机和徐明浩聊天，“刚才用了下你的沐浴露噢，我的用完啦，明天就去买！”徐明浩那边秒回，“知道了，你用吧。”李硕珉扯了下挎包黑色的带子，“我在等车呢，好无聊，陪我聊聊天嘛。”徐明浩那边显示了一会儿输入中，最后只发了一个表情包就再也不理他。

李硕珉叹口气，他约的车终于到了，拉开车门进去后又打开那条没有回的消息。往上翻翻大部分都是简单明了的时间地点，例行公事通知一般，要么就是转账。

他思考了一会儿，还是没有去管，反正等下也要见面了。

从大堂拿到提前为他预留的房卡时李硕珉留意了一下时间，从他学校到这里也要有一会儿，今天本来走的挺早，半路上突然堵了车，这时候也快要放学有一个小时。电梯上到11楼时李硕珉熟练的向左走，熟悉的刷开房间门。

屋子里还是暗的，他把房卡插到卡槽里，按开了灯。但其实酒店房间的灯也并不亮，就那么几盏分布在角落里，仿佛这个房间就只是为了睡觉，别的什么都不用做。

他把包取下来挂在衣架上，脱了外套就往床上一扑，柔软的床垫又把他弹起。李硕珉埋在枕头上，抬着头露出一双眼睛出来，他头发被蹭乱了，蓬松成一团，像只等着被人摸摸脑袋的小狗。

牛仔外套始终是有点硬，李硕珉趴了一会儿觉得难受，起身脱了扔在一旁沙发上，裤子也干脆一并脱掉，穿着件略微有些肥大的白t就缩进了被子里。房间温度正合适，灯又开的暗，李硕珉缩了一会儿就开始犯困。等房间门又响起的时候他才再睁开眼睛，往被子外面探头去看，毛茸茸的脑袋露出来，眼睛也眯着眨了眨。

看清楚来的人是谁以后他才又靠回枕头上，掀开了一点被子嘀咕，“俊辉哥..你怎么才来啊。”

文俊辉靠过来时带进一阵冷气，他把手放在李硕珉脸上，李硕珉睡了一会儿正暖和，被他冰的抖了一下，然后又伸出手握住文俊辉。文俊辉跪在床上趴下来，侧着压在李硕珉身上，“想我啦？”

“都好久没见面了啊。”

文俊辉蹭蹭他，笑眯眯的亲了亲他的额头，漂亮的眼睛一眨一眨，“这周太忙了嘛，我哥要出差，丢给我一堆事情做。”

李硕珉仰起头来，“尹先生说半夜的飞机，这时候应该在机场了吧。”

李硕珉掀开被子一角，把文俊辉往里揽了揽，文俊辉推开他，脱了外套扔在一边沙发上才钻进去，稍微有些凉的手臂搭在李硕珉腰上，“你怎么还喊他尹先生呢，也叫哥不就好了？”他又往里靠了靠，另一边手臂从李硕珉身下伸过去环抱住，两个人换了个上下，李硕珉温暖的身体就靠在在文俊辉身上，“外面好冷，又在降温。”

“毕竟差那么几年啊，而且我..嗯，我有点...”李硕珉靠在他肩膀上，文俊辉的手摸了摸他的腰，“怕他还敢跑来见我？”文俊辉倒是毫不在意，李硕珉偏头看了他一会儿，文俊辉漂亮的脸上还带着一层天真，抿着嘴巴有些期待的等李硕珉的回答。

他于是伸手环上文俊辉的脖子，讨好的舔了舔他的唇角，“我更喜欢俊辉哥..”文俊辉笑起来，他当然知道他在骗自己，同样的话他也对尹净汉说过，就在办公室里，他当时就在隔壁。

不过这种话确实很受用。他按住李硕珉的后颈，有些强硬的和他接吻，李硕珉躲也躲不开，文俊辉力气很大，甚至按的他的后颈都有些疼。他实在受不了时，大着胆子咬了一口文俊辉的舌头才得以被放过。李硕珉趴在文俊辉身上平复呼吸，文俊辉的手伸下去揉他的屁股，饱满的臀肉柔软的抓在手里。李硕珉不至于太瘦，胸和臀都算得上丰满，偏偏腰又细的恰到好处。文俊辉另一只手撩开他细软的头发，在他额头亲了一口，然后抬了抬下巴。

李硕珉很快明白了他什么意思，撑着床跪起来，把身上早已被卷的乱七八糟的被子掀开，往后退了一点。文俊辉抬起腿，李硕珉就跪在他腿间，也顾不得裸露在外的皮肤有些冷，慢慢就俯下身去。

他趴下时腰会低下去，臀部高高翘起，衣服顺着滑下去堆在腰间。李硕珉趴在文俊辉腿间，张开嘴咬住他裤子的边缘。

这套动作李硕珉记不得做过多少遍，倒也从拘谨陌生做到熟悉。他咬着文俊辉的裤腰向下扯，然后偏头靠过去，侧脸蹭了蹭他硬起的性器，随后抬起头来看了看文俊辉。

文俊辉似乎很满意，在轻轻揉他的脑袋，柔软的发丝揉起来很舒服，他的手往旁边蹭，捏了捏李硕珉的耳朵。李硕珉紧接着又去咬住他的内裤，重复一次刚才的动作褪了下来，然后柔软的唇吻住顶端。

李硕珉伸出舌头，小心翼翼地舔弄着，直到自己的双唇都变得湿润，文俊辉下面也完全硬起。他伸出手握住下端，像舔糖果一般吮吸，舌头在唇间一进一出，带起不知道是他的唾液还是文俊辉淫液的细丝。

“可以了。”

李硕珉听到后便不再看着文俊辉，他低下头，张开嘴吞进硕大的性器。文俊辉舒爽的仰起头靠在枕头上，他自第一次和李硕珉搞到一起时就明白了为什么尹净汉喜欢这个孩子。李硕珉吞的很深，几乎顶到自己的喉咙，他毫不在意，乖巧顺从的重复着吞吐的动作。文俊辉被李硕珉颇有技巧的动作服侍的舒服，手下意识就扯住他头发，有些过分的又往下压了压，紧接着就听到李硕珉委屈的呜咽。但他并没放开，只是拽着头发扯开一点，再重重的压下去。

李硕珉被顶的难受了，但也说不出话，只能发出点难耐的呻吟。文俊辉这么弄了一会儿以后才肯放过他，他抬起手来，李硕珉吐出他性器，蜷在床上小声咳嗽。文俊辉坐起来，把自己衣服也脱了以后跪在他面前，李硕珉抬起头正好面对着文俊辉的性器，他稍微缓过来一些，主动又捧着含了进去。现在这样更方便文俊辉的动作，他盯着李硕珉粉红的唇包裹住自己性器，再一次把手放在他脑后。

主动权回到文俊辉手上，李硕珉根本动弹不得，他能做的只有撑着床面仰起头承受文俊辉的顶弄。文俊辉毫不怜惜，抽出来大半再操进去，顶的李硕珉发出些可怜的声音，他说不出话，甚至快要无法呼吸。文俊辉的性器次次都深到他喉咙，他抬眼看着文俊辉，一副要哭出来的样子。

文俊辉才放满了动作，退出来后自己揉了两把去看李硕珉。李硕珉这时候一只手撑着床，一边擦自己嘴角流下的唾液。他垂着头，发丝朝两边滑落，露出白净的脖子。文俊辉捏着他下巴抬起他的脸，“舌头。”李硕珉听话的张开嘴，伸出点粉嫩的小舌。

文俊辉性器抵在他柔软的舌头上，低喘着射了出去，大半都射进了他嘴里，还有些溅在他脸上，甚至头发都沾了一些。李硕珉舔了舔嘴唇边沾着的那些，舌头收回去，看着文俊辉就把那些东西尽数咽下。文俊辉伸手帮他把鼻尖的精液抹掉，低头又亲了亲他发顶，仿佛几分钟前粗暴对待他的那个人根本不存在。

随后文俊辉伸手拍拍他的屁股，李硕珉向前爬了两步，方便文俊辉移到他身后。他手顺着内裤摸进去，意料之中摸到那处湿润的地方，“哎呀，这就湿了？我们小狗多久没有吃饱了啊？”

李硕珉嗓子仍旧有些痛，他没说话，反而有点走神的胡思乱想。

尹净汉和文俊辉，这兄弟两个，一个比一个要过分。

文俊辉扳着他的肩膀，手指已经伸进后穴四处按压，他倒也足够了解李硕珉的身体，没几下就按到他受不住，低着头喘出些难耐的音调。文俊辉趴下去，俯身在他耳边，“忍了很久了嘛，我哥多久没找过你了？”

李硕珉被弄得往前一躲，紧接着文俊辉又把他拽回来，“有..两周吧...”

“两周啊..”文俊辉退出来些许，又增加一根手指往里送，“我上次见你也才一周吧，到底是他包养你还是我包养的你。”李硕珉不想回他的话，现在也想不出要怎么说才好，然后文俊辉咬了一口他的耳朵，猫咪一般不轻不重，李硕珉抖了一下，他又接着说，“不过我们俩也不能一起比，毕竟他是你的金主，我是你的客户对不对？”

随后他抽出手，起身扶着自己早就硬起的性器对上后穴，挺身往里操进去。他一下就整个没入，文俊辉粗硬的性器蛮横的操开李硕珉的身体，刚才那粗略简单的扩张根本就无济于事，李硕珉疼的受不了，好在文俊辉也不至于太过分的直接开始动，他缓缓的抽出一点再送回去，给李硕珉留足了适应的时间，久到他又开始流水，从不适到了难耐。李硕珉小幅度的扭了扭腰，自己翘着屁股主动开始摆着身子。文俊辉在他屁股上拍了一下，饱满的臀肉就颤了两颤，“我让你动了？你之前不是很听话嘛。”李硕珉呜咽一声，低头趴了下去。

他整个上半身几乎都趴在了床上，腰却被文俊辉握着，屁股高高翘起，李硕珉小幅度的摇了摇头，黑发蹭的乱七八糟，“俊辉哥..哥，求你了...”文俊辉的手顺着他的腰往上摸，摸到他凸起的蝴蝶骨，“求什么？怎么啦？”李硕珉咬了咬嘴唇，唯独这种话他说了许多次还是会不好意思，“哥..求你动一动，硕珉好想要..”

文俊辉又打了他的屁股，这才再动起来。他很干脆的整个抽出，到只留个顶端在里面，再狠狠的操回去。穴肉紧裹着他的性器，温暖湿润似乎在挽留。李硕珉被这突然的动作刺激的受不了，扯着床单又想往前躲，文俊辉压着他肩膀把他揽回来，手臂顺着脖子挡在前面，李硕珉不得不抬起身子，手臂用不上什么力气的扶在床上，他这样几乎喘不上气，只得张开嘴来，又因此控制不住自己的声音。

文俊辉凑在他耳边说混话，听的他羞得不行，偏偏又无处可躲，只能听他一遍遍的问，“喜欢我还是喜欢我哥，我和尹净汉谁操的你更爽？”他呜呜的快哭出来，文俊辉勒着他，另一只手使坏的去揉他的胸部，手指按着乳尖揉捏，又整个包住，感受乳肉从手指间溢出的感觉。

他整个性器都插在李硕珉体内，后入的姿势进的要更深，抽插间肉体拍打的声音混杂着淫乱的水声。李硕珉从来不吝啬发出声音，他原本叫声就好听，蜜一般惹人喜欢，刚才被弄得嗓子有些痛，这时候带了些沙哑，反而更有勾人的意思。

“哈啊..你..俊辉哥，哥操的更爽...”

说这话的时候文俊辉正用力的顶了进去，他动作越发的用力，“哎呀..你这么说，被我哥听到要生气的呀。”李硕珉这时候还有心思想那为什么要问我这种问题，但是他不敢顶嘴，何况也几乎说不出完整的话来。

文俊辉每次操进去都会蹭过他最难耐的那点，李硕珉前面早也硬到流水，他手伸下去想要摸摸，被文俊辉一把拍开。文俊辉终于松开勒着他脖子的手臂，李硕珉支撑不住，双腿也发软，再也跪不稳。文俊辉双手握住他的腰，又揉又掐出一道道红痕。李硕珉几乎趴回床上，翘起的圆润丰满的臀部和软下去的腰弯成一道漂亮的弧线。

它前面的性器被压在床单上，文俊辉每次操他时都性器跟着都会在床上蹭动两下，文俊辉不让用手去碰，他就乖乖的不去碰，快感积累的过程被延长，李硕珉的呻吟中都夹带了带着哭腔的求饶。

床单的布料远不够柔软，李硕珉被蹭的发疼，疼痛中又带着一丝快感，文俊辉掐着他的腰用了力气，操弄的也更快了一些。李硕珉身体难以控制的抖动几下，哭着被操到射了出来。

高潮时穴肉更热更紧，文俊辉操干的动作不停，他忽略掉李硕珉的不适和求饶，全数射进他的体内。李硕珉侧着脸趴在床上，头发乱糟糟的挡住眼睛，床单被扯得不再平整。文俊辉抽出来，掰开李硕珉的臀肉看了一眼，他后穴这时候还在一开一合，乳白色的液体随着流出来，流过会阴滴在床上。文俊辉又撸动两下，半硬的性器很快再次挺起，他蹭了蹭滑出的黏腻液体，顺着湿润的后穴再次插进去。

李硕珉发出几声难耐的呜咽，他知道文俊辉不会放过他，但也没想到这么快，他撑着身子转过头，“哥..哥我好累..”文俊辉正感受着高潮余韵中时不时痉挛的温暖后穴，抬起头看了他一眼就又低下头，李硕珉有些委屈的又趴回去，后穴现在的感觉并不好受，文俊辉每次抽送他都被刺激的发抖，没多会儿就又被带起了情欲。

文俊辉这时候退出来，扶着他的肩膀把他翻了个身，李硕珉仰面躺着，红着脸看他，文俊辉摸上他的性器，低头又去亲他。和文俊辉接吻总是过于亲密，文俊辉舔他的嘴唇，吻过后又到鼻尖，咬咬耳朵再亲亲额头。李硕珉环着他脖子，脑袋迷迷糊糊，不自觉地就被文俊辉掰开了双腿。

“硕珉，乖孩子。”

李硕珉醒的时候已经早上九点多，他昨晚又被文俊辉按着做了几回，甚至实在受不住了说要结束去清理一下时在浴室都来了一次。文俊辉体力好的过分，李妁敏几乎是昏睡着了文俊辉还能把他抱回床上。文俊辉这时候揽着他的腰，把他揽进怀里，两个人缩在一个被子下面。

他亲了一下文俊辉的鼻尖，转过身去摸自己的手机看。

文俊辉赖床，嘟囔了两句又从后面抱住他。李硕珉打开手机，零散几条来自朋友的乱七八糟的信息，他一条条刷过去，然后看到了混在里面来自尹净汉的那条。

“十点去学校接你。”

李硕珉顿时清醒了大半，他摇醒文俊辉，有些慌张地问他，“尹先生为什么没去出差啊？”文俊辉迷迷糊糊的看他，“啊？你说我哥啊，他没走吗？”

李硕珉知道问他也问不出来什么，坐在床边有些委屈，“他十点来我学校，我要回去了。”

文俊辉反而丝毫不紧张的样子，他看李硕珉像只垂了耳朵的小狗，美滋滋的伸出手揉了揉他的脑袋，“嗯，那你回去吧，要我送你吗？”

李硕珉心想大可不必，他慌乱的起身换衣服。昨晚做了一晚上现在还不太适应，偏偏又很着急，文俊辉也不再睡觉，坐起来拿过手机玩。

等李硕珉洗漱穿戴好出门前他还撒娇讨了个吻，直亲的李硕珉又要受不了才分开，李硕珉又气又脸红，拍了他两下就跑出门去。

这边刚出门，尹净汉就回了文俊辉的信息。

“哥怎么没去出差？”

“怎么，坏了你的好事了？”

他把手机扔在一边，打开房间的电视机随便点了个电影，有些不爽的想自己又被利用，不过好在结果还不错。

李硕珉赶回学校时早已经过了十点，他一眼就看见了尹净汉的车，然后装出一副从学校里出来的样子走过去敲了敲窗户。尹净汉打开窗户，李硕珉还没坐进来就先甜甜的喊，“Daddy..”

尹净汉笑眯眯的看他，“噢，起晚了吗？”李硕珉拉开车门坐进去系好安全带，有些不安的回应，“嗯..昨晚看电影看太晚了..”

尹净汉转过头来盯着他，还挂着很温柔的笑，“是吗？那你一大早从外面赶回来也辛苦了啊。”

李硕珉一下僵住，抓着安全带的手不安的磨蹭着，小心翼翼转头看向尹净汉，“先生..我...”

“嗯？不叫daddy了？”

李硕珉赶忙改口，“不是的，我昨天..”

“我没说过吗？还是你忘记了？”

“啊？”

尹净汉歪了一下头，盯着他的眼睛，“我没说过跟着我的这段时间不允许你去找别人吗？”李硕珉几乎要冒出冷汗，随后尹净汉靠回椅子，关上车窗看着前面，手指在方向盘上一点一点。

“文俊辉..你都能受得住吗？”他顿了一下，想了想自己弟弟过人的精力和不亚于自己那些坏的过分的小心思，“李硕珉，我还真的是低估你了。”


End file.
